All in a Night
by Allura
Summary: The DarkWorld is back! And our digidestined are pulled there against their will. Coupling: TK/Kari, Yolei/Ken. R&R please.


All in a Night  
By Allura  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the character and am not making any money off of this thing. Only for recreational pleasure.   
  
Note: Everyone's here but Mimi.  
  
Warning: this is rated PG-13 at least. If you're under 13, please reframe from reading. And if you're over 13, don't be snickering on my lame attempts at sexual innuendos. And I do not want to be hearing from anyone's parents about my less than pure-as-driven-snow mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a night (part 1)  
  
The new gang plus all the old digi-destined, minus Mimi in New York, sat at the pizza parlor talking, laughing and devouring four large pizza's, sneaking some under the table for their ever hungry digimons. They had come as a strategy session but quickly turned to a gossip fest instead.  
  
Tai and Davis were guessing which team had the most likely chance to win the championship this season. Sora and Yolei were giggling over the fact that the boys in their circles of acquaintances seem to be always in their own little world. Izzy and Ken were discussing benefits of fitting real time video cameras to the new D terminals. Cody and Joe were laughing over their overly enthusiastic family and expectations they had for them. TK and Mat were talking about the problems between their obviously still in love parents and their stubborn nature. The only one not participating in the festivities was Kari.  
  
She had not been feeling well all day. The weary feeling had settled on her since lunch at school. Naturally assuming it was the bad cafeteria food; she had ignored the symptoms thinking they will pass as they always have. But the feeling was getting worse and more persistent. Everything was turning slow and gray on her.  
  
TK laughed as Mat suggested they set their parents up on a blink date just to see what would happen. It would be a great idea except Mom and Dad would probably end up killing them both for being little cupids of disaster. Turning to ask Kari's opinion, he immediately noticed that something was not right.  
  
Kari's eyes were becoming misty and blank, her limbs felt tired and heavy. Something was tugging at her again, something familiar and dangerous.  
  
"KARI!" TK's voice cut through the fog that had taken over Kari's mind, bring her abruptly back to reality. Her head snapped over tot look into enormously big concerned blue eyes.  
  
"TK," Tai said exasperated. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Sorry little brother, but that's not the best way to get a girl's attention." Mat laughed and handed a drink to Ken who watched with concerned eyes. He too had noticed something was not quite right around here.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ken asked exchanging knowing glances with TK.  
  
Kari reached out sudden with her hand and grabbed TK's. She clutched it tight against her chest, unconsciously seeking comfort from him. "It was them."  
  
The others know realized that something was wrong with Kari.   
  
"Who?" TK asked putting his face close, but he already knew the answer even before she said it.  
  
She turned frightened eyes to him. "The Scubamons." The whispered answer set chills up her spine and she leaned in close to TK, as if trying to hide in the cocoon of his arms.  
  
TK wrapped her in his arms and held her close, feeling her tremble and not knowing how to protect her from it. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them take you."  
  
"Who TK?" Tai asked now quite concern for his usually brave little sister. "Who's trying to take her?"  
  
"The Scubamons from the Dark Digi-World." TK answered even as he felt her bury herself closer at his words.  
  
"The Dark Sea." Ken said in a near whisper. "That's where they're trying to take her."  
  
The other looked at Ken as his eyes began to get that same far away look Kari had just moments before.  
  
"KEN! Snap out of it." TK shouted, bring Ken's attention back to reality just as it had for Kari. TK's eyes were wide with concern. "Looks like Kari isn't the only one they're trying to get."  
  
Ken shook his head clear and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, I'm not going back there."  
  
The digimons began to crowd around their digi-destined legs, trying to give and seek comfort at the same time. They were not going to allow anyone to hurt them.  
  
"Okay, first things first." Tai said, taking charge even as he kept his eyes on his sister. "Ken and Kari cannot be left alone, too dangerous."  
  
Mat nodded his agreement. "Right, we need someway to make sure they're with someone at all times. Suggestion?"  
  
Sora looked out the window of the pizza parlor and spotted a group of giggling girls that were pointed at Mat with interest. They were obviously Mat's fans but they did give Sora an idea. "Slumber party."  
  
"What?"   
  
"We can have a slumber party." Sora said excitedly. "Or a sleepover if you'd like. That way, we're all together and no one is left alone to be snatched away."  
  
"Good idea Sora," Tai said with a smile. "Any volunteers?"  
  
"Too many people at my house." Yolei said with regret.  
  
"Mom and Dad are at home with Grandfather." Cody said with a frown, his mind was racing through some stuff now.  
  
Tai frowned. "I don't think my parents would be too thrilled with having a whole bunch of kids running around."  
  
Mat nodded. "And my place is way too small."  
  
Davis looked around rather confused. "Well....  
  
"Oh no, not your place Davis." Mat said in a hurry.  
  
"Why not?" Davis asked rather blankly. "Do I snore or something?"  
  
"Well," Yolei said with a wryly smile. "You do snore, but I don't think that's the reason."  
  
"Then why?" Scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Tai laughed. "Cause you have a sister name June."  
  
"Huh?" still not getting it. The others just shook their head and ignored him.  
  
Joe scratched his head. "I can't stay. I have an exam to study for and I doubt my parents will be too thrilled."  
  
Izzy nodded. "We can have it at my place. My parents won't mind me having some friends over for the night. Sleep bags are not included."  
  
"I think my parents might welcome the idea of me actually having friends." Ken said rather self-deprecatingly. It was a nice feeling; having these people rally around him, well, around him and Kari anyways.  
  
"We should have it at my house." TK said suddenly. "Mom is working the night shift at the newspaper publishers. I'm supposed to ask to spend the night at Dad's with Mat. If Mat comes over with all you guys, she won't have to worry about me. Plus we'd have the place all to ourselves."  
  
"Good idea." Sora said with a smile. "Then it's settled. Sleepover at TK's!"  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 2)  
  
"We'll have to get organized." Tai said taking charge as he always do. "First is TK asking his mom if it's all right for us to come over."  
  
TK smiled. "I'll call now." He tried to get up and Kari refused to let go. Her clutched at him furiously and TK didn't have the heart to ask her to do so. "Kari, why don't you come with me? You can call your mom and ask if you and Tai can come over as well." He smiled reassuringly.   
  
Kari looked into his big blue eyes, knowing she would believe in every word he says. She nodded and got up slowly, not letting go of TK's arm.   
  
As they made their way slowly through the pizza parlor, the others wait them go in silence and concern.   
  
"Why does TJ get to..." Davis was cut off by Yolei's foot in his shin. "Ow..."  
  
The glare in Yolei's eyes shut Davis up quickly and effectively. Leaving the others amused by it.  
  
Tai would have smiled in amusement if he weren't too busy watching his frightened sister. She was always such a brave little thing. Always not caring over her own feelings and putting everyone else ahead of her own fears. This was serious if it could made her cling to TK in such a way as to make Tai just slightly afraid for her safety.  
  
"Don't worry," Matt whispered. He had the same concerned look in his blue eyes as TK had. "TK will protect her. He always does."  
  
"Yeah," Tai sighed. "I know."  
  
Sora watched the exchange with concern. "Maybe we should go and call our parents too.'  
  
"There's only one pay phone." Cody pointed out in his usual serious tone.  
  
"Well, how about if Ken goes next? He lives the furthest away." Sora suggested then glanced over at Yolei. "Yolei, why don't you go with Ken?"  
  
"Why does Yolei need to... Oww!" Davis asked as Sora's foot connected solidly with his ankle. "Watch the ankle, I have a game in a week."  
  
"Ken is the other one that the Dark World wants." Tai explained. "It's only logical that someone be with him at all times too."  
  
Yolei nodded but said nothing as she got up with Ken. She wasn't sure what was going on but she figured if Sora and Tai agreed then what did she have to complain about.  
  
Sora watched them disappeared into the crowd before she sat back in satisfaction.  
  
"Okay cupid," Matt said with a wicked grin, "Was that really wise?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't hurt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari held on to TK's arm as he dialed home. "Hi mom..... yeah, I'm having a great time. Listen, would it be okay for my friends to all come over for the night while your gone? We wanted to do kind of a sleepover. Tai, Sora, Izzy and Matt will all be here so we'd have supervision...... Yeah. So, it's okay?" He smiled at Kari as his mother went on about the safety rules before saying yes. "Thanks mom. We'll be home in about an hour..... Love you too."  
  
He turned happy eyes toward Kari's worried ones. "It's a go. Why don't you call your parents?"  
  
Kari nodded but refused to let go of his arm as she picked up the receiver and punched in her number as TK dropped in coins for her. "Hi Dad. Listen, Tai and I want to go over to TK's house for a sleep over, is that okay?.....Izzy, Matt, Sora, and the rest of the kids are going to be there too..... I'm not too sure...... Yes, we'll be okay......So we can go?......Great, thanks dad......Yeah I'm going okay..... No, I don't think I'm coming down with anything...... I will. See you in a bit. Bye."  
  
"Everything all right?" TK asked as she hung up and phone and reached for him again. He didn't resist her pull but allowed her to snuggle in close to him again.   
  
"Yeah, Dad's just worried about me." She smiled as she took in his scent, like rubber basketballs, spring air, and pepperonis. "He says we should come home for some stuff before we go over to your house."  
  
"Okay," TK wrapped on arm around her and moved her out of he way as someone tried to pass them, jostling them and accidentally forcing TK to push Kari up against the wall. He looked down at her liquid chocolate brown eyes as they gazed up at him. He cleared his throat and tried to apologize. "Sorry, that person...."  
  
She smiled back in return. "Don't worry, I don't mind."  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, allowing the pounding of their heart to drown out the bustling noise of the restaurant. Kari whispered something but TK could not hear, so leaning down he tried to catch what was being said.  
  
Kari lost all thought as TK moved closer, so very close that she could count his lashes if she wanted to. His lips were just mere inches away. All she had to do was....  
  
"Hey guys," Yolei said with an evil smile. She had clearly seen what was about to happen.  
  
TK whipped around fast, too fast in fact, as Kari didn't let go and unsettled his balance, they both started to topple over. TK grabbed the side of the wall to brace himself and somehow managed to force Kari back into the "trapped" position she was in before. They both blushed as Yolei laughed and pointed Ken toward the phone.   
  
Kari grinned at Yolei before tugging TK back toward the table and Yolei chuckled over the two. "You'd think they've alone together."  
  
"What was that?" Ken asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh nothing, just those two never seem to realize that we are watching." She said with a smile. "aren't you going to call your mom?"  
  
Ken frowned in confusion then nodded. "Yes, thank you."   
  
Yolei watched him as he spoke into the receiver. A lock of hair fell over his forehead, giving him a rather rascal like look. He was a mighty delicious looking guy. Lean athletic body, long clever fingers, dark eyes that held all sorts of mysteries. She sighed in regret. Too bad he doesn't even notice her.  
  
Ken kept an eye on Yolei while his mother yammer on about being so happy that he has friends now and how they wanted him to be around. "Why is she looking at me like that?" He thought quietly. "One minute she appears all dreamy and happy, and the next....she's all sad. There's no understanding girls, even pretty ones."  
  
"Yes mom, I'll remember to thank Mrs. Takaishi. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Ken hung up the phone with a slight sigh. He knew his mother loved and worries about him. But he was slowly beginning to put his life back together again. "Okay, I'm all set."  
  
"Great," Yolei's eyes sparkled with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
To be Continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 3)  
  
Everyone rushes home after phoning for permission to the sleepover at TK's to collect sleeping bags, junk food, pajamas and other necessities. Ken decided to forgo return home and simply borrow stuff from TK and Davis to use for the night. After Tai carefully extracted a clinging Kari from TK's arm, everyone took off for their respective homes to prepare.  
  
"You okay, Kari?" Tai asked as his sister held his hand and walked cautiously through the streets with him. "We'll be home in a few minutes, you'll have to pull yourself together unless you want mom and dad to think you're sick."  
  
"I'll be okay." Kari said, peeking around a bush. She was scared, that was all there was to it. She didn't like this feeling of always being watched. Gatomon watched her mistress with grave concern. "I just don't want to be alone."  
  
Tai frowned. "You're with me."  
  
"I know." She smiled up at her big brother, knowing he loved her and will always be there for her. But he wasn't who she needed right now. She reached down and patted Gatomon on the head. The cat was unusually quiet tonight.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right, Kari." Tai whispered, praying desperately for it to be true.  
  
"I know, Tai. I know."  
  
Sora scrambled around her room, she was trying to locate her only pair of pajamas that was neither too sexy nor too conservative. After settling on a blue satin long gown with thin straps, she could only pray that none of the guys commented on it, then she promptly packed another pair of long sleeved, long pant set just in case.  
  
Davis pushed his tangled sleeping gear into his bag and hoped that everything fit as he didn't bother to fold anything away. "Why fold it when I'm just going to get it out later?" he had said to his mother who merely roller her eyes an sighed. He grabbed another pair of clean pajamas for Ken and ran into the kitchen to fill a bag with more junk food. It was going to be a long night and he wasn't about to be suck at TG's without anything to eat. Demiveemon was eagerly jumping all over the place in anticipation.   
  
Izzy put his computer into its protective case and then proceeded to look around his room. Sleeping bag was on his bed along with a set of clean clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, face towel, and a clean socks. His mother had put a bag of goodies next to the bed for him to take along with him when he left. It seems like he's got everything set. Yet, it seems as if he's missing something.  
  
Cody watched his mother put the brownies into a bag plastic container with eagerness. He loved his mom's brownies, they were the best and everyone says so. He was already dressed in his pajamas with his clean clothes in a bag and his sleeping bag by the door. All he had to do was walk down two stories to get to TK's and then he's ready for the night. Upamon was tucked into his bag with his clothes, he can only hope his mother won't insist on check his bags first.  
  
Yolei glanced out her window and wondered if she really needed to get there so early. She didn't want to appear too eager, totally not dignifying. She had everything she needed, blankets, junk food, her favorite teddy bear pajamas, and Poromon. Anything else she needed she could just come back upstairs for. But the waiting, sheesh, it's killing her.  
  
Ken looked around cautiously as Mrs. Takaishi rushed around to collect herself as she was late as usual. She really thought that this couldn't have worked better if she had planned it out herself. But smiled at both her sons and their friend before grabbing a dress garment bag out of the closet and rushing out. She sigh with relief and grabbed a pair of high heels pumps. This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
"That was weird." TK commented as he and Matt pushed the sofa against the wall. The coffee table had been removed to allow the most space possible in the living room. They grabbed the sleeping bags out of the closet in TK's room, all four of them, in case anyone else needed one.   
  
"What was?" Matt asked as he headed for the kitchen. "I hope you and mom keep more food here than dad and I do at home."  
  
"Mom," TK said as he and Ken moved the chairs in the living room into TK's room. "She looked a little nervous and flushed. I wonder what was in the bag?"  
  
"Probably a suit." Matt answered as he pulled out fruits to make smoothies for everyone. "Hey, you still have my pajamas here?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in the drawer in the guest room." TK suddenly grinned. "Mom's pretty much designated it your room now. She's real happy that we've back here."  
  
Matt grinned and shrugged his shoulders refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was glad TK and Mom were living so close now that he could see them everyday if he needed.  
  
"Hey Ken," TK called as he came out of his bedroom again. "I think these will fit you. We're about the same size."  
  
"Thanks, TK." Ken said taking a hold of the blue pajama set in TK's hand. "And thanks for letting me..."  
  
"Ken," TK smiled and shook his head. "That's what's wrong with you geniuses, you guys think too much."  
  
Ken grinned and nodded. He knew that TK was sparing him the need to thank him and that was kind of him. He also understood that this was TK's way of allowing him to know that he's been accepted as part of their extended family. For that, he was grateful.  
  
Leafmon was sitting on the coffee table with Patamon feeding him from a big bowl of grapes. "These are yummy."  
  
Patamon laughed. "Yeah, TK's mom buys them all the time cause she likes me."  
  
"TK told his mom about you?" Leafmon's eyes went wide above his pacifier mouth. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"No," Patamon answered. "TK's mom met me years ago when I first came to the real world with TK."  
  
"Wow." Leafmon was dutifully impressed.   
  
TK headed into the bedroom and shut the door to change when the doorbell rang.   
  
Matt opened the door in time to catch Tai's overloaded bag from him. "Wow, what did you pack, your kitchen sink?"  
  
"That's in the other bag." Tai laughed as he grabbed the bag on the ground. "Where's the kitchen?"  
  
"This way," Matt said as he dragged the bag by the handle. "Kari, why don't you take a load off in the living room."  
  
"Thanks." Kari looked around the empty room while Gatomon joined Patamon and Leafmon on the coffee table. "Patamon, where's TK?"  
  
Patamon turned big blue eyes at her. "He's in his room changing. Do you want me to get him for you?"  
  
She smiled. "No, you stay here. I just want a word with him in private."  
  
"Okay." Turning back to the big juicy grapes.   
  
Kari's been there often enough to know which room. She didn't bother to knock but pushed the adjured door open. TK had his back to the door, facing his bed as he changed. He had obviously just changed into his pajama pants and was proceeding to remove his shirt. Kari felt the cold feeling inside of her dissipate and replaced by such a warm glow that she really couldn't resist quietly shutting the door and going to him.   
  
TK had just tossed his T-shirt aside and was reaching for his pajama top when a pair of deliciously warm arms wrapped itself around his bare chest. He gasped in reaction as a delicate face was suddenly pressed to his back, warm lips touching him, making him stiffen in reaction. When one hand quickly moved upward while the other downward, TK grabbed them and turned around.  
  
"KARI!" His eyes went wide as Kari moved to get closer to him.  
  
Backing up quickly, he forgot that he didn't have much room with the bed behind him and promptly fell, leaving him half sprawled on the bed.   
  
Kari was quick to take advantage of his precarious situation and stepped in between his knees and leaned down toward him forcing him to back up more, which only left him pretty up laying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side and completely unsure as to what was happening.  
  
"Um....." He didn't know what to do. "Kari?"  
  
She shook her head and leaned in closer. A split second before their lips touched, she whispered, "TK, you talk too much."  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 4)  
  
Kari's lips touched TK's for the briefest of moments when a loud clearing of the throat could be heard from the doorway.  
  
Matt snickered. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Kari got up slowly and moved away as TK scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could and grabbed his top from the bed, pulling it over is head as he got up.   
  
Kari said not a word as she moved out of the room until she was almost shoulder to arm with Matt. "You have very lousy timing."  
  
Matt reframed from commenting until Kari was out of the room then looked back at his befuddled and embarrassed little brother. "Well, and I thought I had it good with the girls? Why didn't you tell me you and Kari were..."  
  
"We're not." TK said in a hurry. "We've never even.... I don't.....This is...."  
  
Easing up, Matt realized that his little brother was truly confused and frustrated. "You okay?'  
  
"She's never done that before. She wouldn't have done that before. It's totally not her." He said in a hurry. "I don't know what got into her?"  
  
"You mean she's never tried to...."  
  
"No, of course not. Kari's my best friend."  
  
"So, you're not even a little...."  
  
"I care about her." TK said as he reached for his hat sitting on top of his desk. "And I know that....this isn't the time or the place to be exploring that little part of our relationship that we're not too certain of."  
  
"But you'd be interested in..."  
  
"Not that far."   
  
"Oh." Matt said with a grin. "Okay, want me to talk to Tai for you?"  
  
"Heck no!" TK shouted. "You're not going to mention this to anyone."  
  
Seeing the concern and obvious distress in his little brother's eyes, Matt nodded. "Then you better have a talk with Kari cause this can't happen again. I might not be around next time she decides to attack you."  
  
"She didn't attack me." TK muttered though he sure the hell felt that Kari did and he wasn't too sure if he liked it or not.  
  
"Whatever you say little brother." Matt decided to give him a few minutes alone to compose himself. If Kari really was as TK said, and not herself, then this was something he's going to have to keep an eye on.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari sat on the couch with her head in her hands and between her knees trying to keep the pizza she had for dinner down. Her head spun like a whirly gage and she felt sick to her stomach. A part of her knew what she had done was not right, not even fair to TK, that was the rational part, the sane part. The other one was shrugging it off like it was no big deal and cursing Matt for coming in.  
  
"You all right Kari?" Ken asked as he sat down with a glass of water for the obviously ill girl. Tai was keeping an eye on them from the kitchen but obviously in typical older brother fashion, would rather not be around when Kari's stomach decide to do an upheaval.   
  
"No," she moaned and reached for the water.  
  
"You want to....talk about it?' Ken asked, not really sure if it's his place to do so.  
  
"Not particularly," Kari said as she straightened up. "Wait, let me ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"When you feel the pull from the Dark World, do you ever get....um.....feel kind of....um....have.....um..." She turned ten shades red and couldn't meet his eyes. "Do you ever get like an urge?"  
  
A look of puzzlement came over his eyes. "Urges?"  
  
"Yeah, you know like....." she couldn't finish. "For goodness sakes Ken, you're a guy. You know what I mean."  
  
It took a moment before the light came into his eyes again. "Oh." Then he too blushed. "You mean when you..."  
  
"Yeah." She looked at him hopefully. "Do you?"  
  
Ken blushed a horrible shade of red. "Yeah sometimes but..."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Take a cold shower."  
  
She said nothing. "Okay, I think I'll go do that."  
  
Ken was still sitting there when TK walked back into the living room and took a seat next to his new friend. "Hey, the other's here yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Okay." TK wasn't sure why he was so nervous. "Where're the others?"  
  
Ken looked at TK for the first time since he came back in. There was a nervousness about him that had been there before. Put that together with what Kari had been saying before and Ken was hard pressed not to smile. "You want to talk about what just happened in there?"  
  
TK's blue eyes went wide then his head snapped away to look through the window. "Not really."  
  
"It's not her fault you know. She can't help it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Darkness."  
  
"What?" he turned to look at Ken, who was beginning to fade away as he thought back. "KEN!"  
  
The startled cry shook Ken back into reality just as Tai and Matt came back into the room.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ken started to fade away."  
  
Ken shook his head clear and thanked TK.   
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai asked suddenly. The digimons all looked up suddenly in the wake of Tai's alarm.  
  
Ken looked up. "She went to take a shower."  
  
"By herself?" Tai asked in amazement.  
  
Ken looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, I certainly couldn't have gone in with her."  
  
They rushed to the bathroom door and head the spray of the shower. Tai and Matt sighed with relief as TK frowned at the door. Gatomon scratched at the door while Patamon flew overhead and landed on TK's hat.  
  
"What's up TK?" Ken asked, recognizing the look.  
  
TK shook his head but leaned into the door. "The spray. It's too steady."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked, leaning against the door as well. He listened. "You're right, it's too steady. KARI! Are you in there?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Kari, open the door!" Tai demanded.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon called suddenly in a panic. This would not be the first time she's lost her mistress.  
  
Again, silence.  
  
Tai looked at TK. "Got a key for this door?"  
  
TK went into the kitchen and pulled out his mom's chain of house keys. "Here."  
  
Tai unlocked the door and went in while the others stayed. Gatomon bounded in after him in a rush. "Kari?"  
  
Tai appeared only moments later. "She's gone."  
  
To be continued......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 5)  
  
Kari's eyes opened slowly. Her head hurt and her throat felt dry and painful. Looking around, she realized that she was not where she was suppose to be. The Dark Sea spread out wide before her, yawning and all consuming. The beach was rocky with gray sand and stones. Everything was dark and distilled in color. She shook her head to clear it, praying that it was a horrible nightmare and she was not back in the Dark World again.   
  
"Kari." The voice was dark and held the word lovingly. "Karrrriiiiii."  
  
She didn't know who it was but she didn't want to stay long enough to find out. Getting to her feet, she noticed that she was no longer wearing any shoes. "Oh yeah, I took them off at TK's house."   
  
"Kaaarrrrriiiiiiii."  
  
She looked around in a panic. There was no one there though and she didn't know what to do. "Oh god, who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"Kaaarrrrriiiiii."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you mean you lost Kari?" Davis yelled as he began to pace the length of the living room. 'I'm late for ten minute and you lose a member of our team?"   
  
"Davis, stop yelling at TK!" Yolei shouted at the goggle wearing boy. "It's not his fault that Kari went into the bathroom alone."  
  
"Well, he should have..."   
  
"That's enough!" Tai said in a huff of anger holding an agitated Gatomon. "It's no one fault. We didn't know that something like that could happen so fast." He sat on the couch with a depressed TK and a concerned Matt. "The important thing now is getting Kari back. Suggestions anyone?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis said stopping in front Tai. "Let's go into the digital world."  
  
"YEAH!" Demiveemon shouted is agreement enthusiastically.   
  
"What good is that going to do?" Cody asked, chewing thoughtfully on his brownie. The treat no longer held its appeal to everyone else. "Kari is in the Dark World, not in the Digital World."  
  
"Well, there's got to be an opening in the Digital World to the Dark World." Davis said at a shout.   
  
Cody frowned at the taller boy. "You don't need to shout at me."  
  
"Davis, you need to calm down." Matt said as he gave his brother some water. "You jumping around is not going to be of any help to Kari. What we need is a plan."  
  
"Well, I have one." Davis said in anger. "We go to the Digital World and find the door way to the Dark World and save Kari."  
  
Ken looked at him with concern. "Are you always this excited about stuff?"  
  
Demiveemon smiled sweetly at Ken. "It would appear that way, won't it?"  
  
"And what makes you think you can even find the door way?" Yolei said in exasperation.  
  
Sora looked over at TK as the other suddenly all started to argue. The poor kid looked so down and upset over this. Sora went over and nudged Matt out of the way. Taking a seat next to the blond, blue-eyed boy, he reached over and held his hand as Patamon looked up at her from his seat next to TK's foot. "Everything is going to be alright."   
  
"We don't know that, Sora." TK said solemnly. "Anything could happen to her now that she's completely alone and without her digimon." He glanced over at Gatomon, whose fur was standing on ends a she tried not to panic.  
  
"But Kari is a brave little girl. She's Tai's little sister after all. Nothing is going to happen to her and we'll get to her in time to protect her from anything that would threaten her." Her voice was soothing and soft, not wanting to alarm the boy any more than he obviously already is.  
  
"I hope so." TK berated himself for not having watched her more closely. He knew she was in trouble the minute he had left his room but reframed from saying anything because he was scared. What happened between them was not anything he had imagined. He didn't want anything to change their friendship. No matter what, he was her friend first and foremost. "Ken!"  
  
The other's looked at TK as he suddenly stood up, startling Patamon.   
  
Ken looked over at TK curiously. "What is it TK?"  
  
"Can you take us to the Dark World?" TK's eyes were intense with concern. "If they wanted you as well, it would stand to reason that they could transport you. If we hold on to you, then maybe..."  
  
Ken nodded with understanding. "Maybe it would transport you all there too." He tilted his head and thought it over. "Yes, in theory that would work. I'm not sure if it would or not. Nothing in the Digital World or the Dark World works on rational conceptions. But if we...." He stopped suddenly as everyone looked at him in puzzlement except Izzy, and he blushed terribly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go into professor lecture mode."  
  
"It's okay, Ken." Yolei patted his arm reassuringly. "Just tell us if you feel that you can."  
  
Ken shook his head. "It's not that simple. I don't even know if they want me anymore. With Kari in the Dark World, they may not need me anymore. And I'm not too sure how this whole inter-dimensional travel works." He sighed and looked at Leafmon. "We'd only get one chance, and if it doesn't work..."  
  
"If it doesn't work, we'd lose you as well." TK finished in a grave tone. "You're right. Too risky, I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"No, no." Ken said hurriedly. "I'm not saying that I don't want to try. I'm just pointing out the risks and that problems that..."  
  
"No, Ken." TK said with a nod to tell him that he meant it. "It is too dangerous and I won't risk your life to save another. Kari won't want that."  
  
Ken frowned and stared down at his feet. Yolei reached over and gave his knee a squeeze. He looked up to meet her eyes and held them for a moment. She was trying to give comfort and he knew he could accept it without reservation, she wanted nothing back from him but a friendly smile. Yet he didn't want to give just that.   
  
He reached over and held her hand for a moment, needing the human contact for a moment. She had smooth hands, long fingers and undecorated neatly cut nails. She didn't wear any polish or ring to deter from her natural beauty. It was nice.   
  
"You two want to get a room or something?" Davis snickered.  
  
Ken blushed and let got of Yolei's hand as if it burned. Yolei glared at Davis but crossed her arms and said nothing. Matt wasn't as nice, he tripped Davis as the boy resumed his pacing. "Will you please grow up?"  
  
"What?" completely confused at Matt's disgust.  
  
Demiveemon rolled his little eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari ran along the beach, looking for a way, any way to either get off the beach or return home.  
  
"Kari, Kari come back!"  
  
"Go away, leave me alone!" Kari cried as she tried to climb the rocky side of the cliff. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Kari....Kaaaarrrrriiiiiii......"  
  
Kari was almost frantic now. Her hands and knees were bleeding as she slid and slide along the rocks trying to escape that horrible voice.   
  
"TK! Where are you?" Kari screamed as she felt the cold gust of wind against her back. "I need you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TK gasped as he felt a sudden gust of wind against his back. It was eerie and frighteningly cold.   
  
Tai and Matt had gotten up from the couch to argue with Davis, while Sora as helping Yolei comfort Ken in his self-guilt and fear. Izzy was too busy looking through his computer for anything to help them to pay anyone else any attention. In the end, only Cody saw.  
  
TK opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. His eyes went wide as he fell backward into then through the cushions, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"TK!" Cody yelled as he jumped up to try to grab his friend but he was too late.  
  
The others whipped around in time to only see the darkness disappear, taking another one of them with it.  
  
To be continued......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 6)  
  
"TK!" Patamon flew onto the couch and frantically searched through the cushions for his digidestined. "TK, where are you?!?"   
  
Gatomon climbed onto the couch as well and helped with the search even knowing that it was hopeless. "He's gone."  
  
Cody stood there dumbfound. "But....but.....he was just there...... and then he was falling.....and then he was gone."  
  
"What did you see Cody?" Matt asked in a panic. His little brother just disappeared into thin air. He didn't realize Tai's panic until this very moment. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Cody said completely confused. "He was just sitting there and then..... it was like a hole opened up behind him in the sofa and he just fell in." He rubbed his eyes, still staring at where TK had been only moments before. "It happened so fast, TK didn't even get a chance to cry for help."  
  
Yolei stared at the cushions in horror. "Oh my god. Are we going to be next?"  
  
Ken looked over at her and wondered if he should say something to comfort the now obviously frightened Yolei.  
  
Tai punched one of his fists into his other hand. "How could this have happened?" He began to pace as the others continued to stare at the couch and the dejected Patamon being gently comforted by Gatomon. "I thought the Dark World only wanted Kari and Ken?"  
  
"Well," Izzy spoke up for the first time since everything went crazy. "It could be that the Dark World isn't the ones that took TK."  
  
Matt frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean," Izzy said looking up from his computer program. "Kari was taken by the forces of Darkness, that we're sure of. But TK may not be. Remember the first time Kari disappeared? She went all-alone without anything to help her go through the dimensions. But somehow she opened a gateway long enough for TK, Patamon, and Gatomon to get through to save her. Now according her Kari, she did it unknowingly and out of desperation."  
  
Davis shook his head, getting lost in all of Izzy's talk. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I saying, what if Kari is the one that's taken TK again?" Izzy's eyes shown brightly as he turned back to this screen. "Think about it, Kari summoned a gate to bring help the first time. What if she did it again? Only this time, only TK went through the gate."  
  
Matt and Tai exchanged looks of horror as they realized at the same time that their little brother and sister are the in the Dark World all alone and helpless.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TK landed on his back with a thump. Grunting in pain, he sat up slowly to survey his surroundings. It didn't take him more than a few moments to realize that he was back in the Dark World. The cliffs where the Dark Lighthouse once stood could be easily seen across the waters.  
  
"Ahhhh....."  
  
The cry of pain had TK whipping his head around, trying to locate the person who was obviously in trouble. Further down the edge of the cliff where TK had landed was Kari, struggling to get up over some dangerously sharp rocks and not having a very easy time of it.  
  
"KARI!" TK scrambled to his feet and rushed toward her.  
  
Kari turned her head enough to see that running figure in yellow pajamas rushing toward her. "TK! Help me!"  
  
"I'm coming Kari, hang on."   
  
TK sled to a stop before her, landing on his side and preceded to reach down as far as he could over the edge for Kari's hand. Edging further out on his stomach, he could just reach Kari's outstretched hand.  
  
"Kaaarrrrriiiiii........"  
  
"That the heck is that?" TK asked in a panic as he stranded to get Kari's hand.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to know." Kari pushed herself just a little higher until she grasped wrists with TK. She left out a breath of relief as TK's strong arm started to pull her upward with only a little help from her legs.  
  
When TK had scooted far enough back, he got to his knees and pulled Kari up, reaching over with his other hand to help her over the edge. Kari collapsed into TK's arms with a cry of relief. She wrapped her scratched and bruised arms around TK, burying her face against his chest. TK sighed in relief as he held her. They knelt there, wrapped in each other's arms out of sheer relief and said nothing.   
  
"It's okay, Kari. You're safe now." TK whispered into her hair as he felt her sob her fears into his shirt. "Nobody is going to hurt you now. I'll protect you, I promise. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
Kari sniffed and nodded into TK's chest. It took her a few more moments to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that."  
  
"You were scared," TK said with a reassuring smile as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "There's no need to sorry for that."  
  
She nodded and kept looking at him.  
  
He smiled sweetly at her and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You okay now?"  
  
She still said nothing, only nodding but not trying to get up at all. She reached up and wrapped her small delicate hands around TK's neck, pulling his face close to hers for a kiss.  
  
TK was too surprised to do anything else but follow her lead. Her lips were soft and supple, warm and sweet against his. There was nothing passionate about it, it was all comfort and he understood that. She was terribly frightened and merely needed a bit to close, intimate reassurance that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Kari sighed against TK's lips. Drawing him closer, trying to wrap herself in his confidence. She feel of him against her gave her all the strength she needed to endure this. She opened her mouth against his, urging him to do so as well.  
  
When he felt her begin to stir in his arms, he gently pulled back. Her eyes were misty and her cheeks warmed by their close contact. "Kari?"  
  
Her lashes fluttered open. "What?"  
  
He smiled at her. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we need to find a way home. The others are probably worried about us."  
  
Kari's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." Scrambling to her feet, she helped TK on to his. She smiled at him, completely unembarrassed by her little display of passion. "Thanks for coming after me, TK. This is beginning to be a habit."  
  
TK laughed. "Yeah but it's not a bad habit to get into." He looked around the cliff. "Let's see if we can find a way out of this place."  
  
Kari reached out and held his hand. "Yeah, let's do that."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Can you locate them on this thing?" Tai asked over Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"This isn't a internet source." Izzy said irritated. "I can't just call up a Dark World Digi map."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked from behind Tai.  
  
"No." Izzy said as he e-mailed Genni for help. "We just have to wait until something else happens or until Genni replies."  
  
"I still say we go to the Digital World." Davis said as he looked over Tai's shoulder at the computer.  
  
"I'm with Davis," Demiveemon cried, scrambling up onto Davis's shoulders. "Let's go to the digi-world."  
  
"No, it's irrational and illogical to do so before we know how to get to the Dark World from the Digi-World." Cody explained, holding on to Upamon as the little guy try to grab another piece of brownie.  
  
Ken sat on the sofa, where TK had disappeared. He watched with interest as Leafmon blinked out of existence and Minomon replace him. "Welcome back!"  
  
Minomon smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Hey, Leafmon digivolved." Yolei smiled as she took a seat next to Ken. "Hey there little guy!"  
  
"Hi!" Minomon excepted the piece of sushi from Poromon gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
"You okay?" Yolei asked as she watched their digimons eat.   
  
"Yeah, I'm not the one that's missing and helpless right now." Ken said with concern as he watched Patamon and Gatomon next to him. The two digimons looked horribly sad and dejected. "It's okay guys, TK and Kari are old pros at this remember. They can take care of themselves until we get to them."  
  
Patamon looked up with worried blue-eyes, the same color as his digidestined in fact. "I don't like the thought of TK having to face those dark digimons without me. He's always protected me, I should be doing the same for him."  
  
"Well, we'll get to them soon." Ken smiled for their benefits though he was scared inside as well. The chances are the Dark World still wanted him and he wasn't sure how he can stop them from taking him. It was hopeless to resist after a while, the tug was just so strong.  
  
Yolei was about to reach over to comfort him when she realized that he wasn't completely there. She opened her mouth to warn him but he was beginning to disappear too quickly. "KEN!" She reached out to him but he was fading away into a dark hole. Not knowing what else to do, she jumped in after him. Minomon and Poromon stared for only a moment before jumping after them. Patamon and Gatomon didn't need anyone telling them what do to, leaped in after them in hopes of finding their friends.  
  
"KEN! YOLEI!" But it was too late.  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 7)  
  
Yolei woke with a start. She had hit her head hard on her way down the dark and rather eerie tunnel of Darkness.   
  
"Yolei, are you all right?" Gatomon asked as she sat next to the fallen digidestined. Her blue eyes glowed strangely in the darkening sky. "You and Ken have been out for a while."  
  
"Ken?" Yolei looked over at the boy and noticed and his arm was twisted rather funny. "KEN!"  
  
Ken rolled over with a groan and winced at the pain shooting up his left arm. Rotating the joint at the shoulder, it was soon clear to him that he had no major damage but may have twisted his elbow in the fall. "Don't worry, I'm all right."  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Yolei asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I'll be okay." Ken looked around with interest and took a moment to clear his pounding head. The sound of waves drew his attention and he watched in horror was the waves crashed against the shore of the Dark Sea."I'm back."  
  
Yolei grinned rather pathetically at him. "At least you have company this time around."  
  
He gave her a look that said that it didn't really help. "Wormmon?"  
  
"Sorry," Minomon spoke from his position next to Poromon. "Poromon and I didn't seem to digivolve this time."  
  
Patamon looked at them with interest. "Hum... that's probably because we're not in the digiworld."  
  
Gatomon nodded her agreement. "You guys going to be all right?" She and Patamon appeared to be anxious and edgy.  
  
Yolei blinked behind her glasses. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I can feel Kari." Gatomon whispered looking at the cliffs ahead. "She's here somewhere."  
  
"Yeah," Patamon said taking to the air. "And TK is with her."  
  
"You guys can feel them?" Ken asked with interest. This is the first time he's heard of any mention of some kind of connection between the kids and their digimons. "Is it like a psychic connection?"  
  
The two looked at him as if he's gone mad. Gatomon shook her said as if to say how strange these humans are. "No silly. We're their digimons, of course we'd know where they are at all times."  
  
"Oh," he blinked in confusion before shaking his head to clear the clouds of sleep. "Well, then we better go find them."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"TK, I think maybe we should stop for a little while." Kari said with a sigh. Her arms and legs hurt from the climb and she was cold. "It's getting dark."  
  
TK looked at the gray sky. "How can you tell?" He smiled at her and nodded his agreement. "But you're right, we should rest. Besides, I should help you take a look at those wounds. We don't want them getting infected."  
  
She nodded and they made their way along the woods. "Maybe that cave will do?"  
  
"What cave?" TK's brows furrowed in confusion until he stopped a small opening by the side of the wooden hills. "Oh that thing."  
  
Kari smiled in reaction.   
  
Making their way through the trees, they noticed at the cave was really just a large indent in the rocky mountain side. It looked to be carved out and dry, kept away from the trees and their damp leaves. It would give them shelter for the night and keep them safe from any unfriendly visitors.  
  
"Let me take a look at your scratches." TK helped her sit against the side of the cave and used what was left of the light of the day to take a look at her injuries. "Doesn't look so bad. Some bruising and skinned knees, a little water and bandage will do the trick."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head, too tired to argue with him. "Can I just sleep a little?"  
  
TK looked at her with concern. "You must be tired. Why don't you rest while I go get some fire wood or something?"  
  
"Okay," her eyes already closing against the fatigue.  
  
TK took a moment to look at the sleeping girl. She's been so brave up til now. It's been hard on her he realized that. Everything was happening too fast, and they've barely had time to reaction to any of it. Perhaps some rest will do her some good.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Okay, first TK and Kari, and now Ken and Yolei." Tai paced the length of the living room with concern. "This is beginning to really make me mad."  
  
"Calm down, Tai." Matt said soothingly. "You losing your temper will not help the situation or bring our brother and sister back any fast." He looked over at the furiously working Izzy. "Got anything for us yet, genius?"  
  
"Well, according to Genni," Izzy said with his eyes still glued to the screen. "The Dark World is kind of a reverse of the Digital World. Everything applies in the same principle, only everything is not quite right. Evil reigns there, like there had been a fight there and the forces of goodness lost."  
  
"So what does it want with Kari and Ken?" Sora asked quietly as she watched Tai pace in agititation. "What could two little kids do?"  
  
"Well," Izzy scratched his head. "I'm not too sure on that point. But we have observed that Kari possesses something special. Three years ago, the-powers-that-be chose her to communicate through to us. She's part of the reason we were able to defeat VenomMyotismon. Then there was that first incident that took her to the Dark World. And just look at her! The girl is a walking target."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tai asked in a near shout.  
  
"Nothing!" Izzy said in a hurry. "I'm just saying Kari is one of those special people that can attract attention without even trying."  
  
"Tai," Sora admonished.   
  
Tai frowned and sat down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Izzy nodded. "I know, you're worried about her." He turned to Matt. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt put up a brave front and tried to smile though it never reached his eyes. "I just want them back in one piece."  
  
Sora and Izzy nodded.   
  
Davis watched them with interest. He's never seen them so sober since Agumon was captured. The connection between the older kids and Kari and TK was different from the connection between the new team. They didn't have that unity of power. Sora, Izzy, Tai and Matt knew each other well though that only a word was needed to convey a message.  
  
Cody watched them as well. His eyes were so serious and solemn for one so young. He understood the danger and understood the fear. He also understood that there really was nothing they could do. It was up to the others now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The voice was haunting and painfully frightening. "Kari, Kaarrii, Kaaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"KARI! Kari, wake up!" TK shook her as she bolted up from her fretful sleep. "It's okay, you're safe."  
  
Her eyes were big and frightened. Blinking rapidly, she turned blindly toward TK's voice. "TK?"  
  
"I'm right here." He said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She collapsed into his arms. "I was so scared."  
  
"It's okay," he rubbed her back and helped her back against the stone wall.  
  
"Don't leave me." She clutched at him as he moved away.  
  
"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I'm just going to throw some more wood on the fire." He smiled and moved to dropped some more sticks of dry wood onto the cheery little flame. "I didn't have Agumon or Gabumon to help me with the fire this time, so it took much longer."  
  
She smiled at him in the firelight and his heart skipped a beat. "Come sit with me."  
  
TK moved over so he was next to her with his back to the stone wall. She turned over to her side and wrapped both arms around his waist, resting her face against his chest and shoulder. She sighed when he put one arm around her and supported her better as she closed her eyes to sleep again.  
  
"This is nice." She whispered, half asleep and half awake.  
  
"Yeah," TK sighed and looked out the cave opening wondering what this night would bring from their enemies.  
  
To be continued...........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 8)  
  
"Ken?" Yolei whispered as they moved along the rocky beach.   
  
Ken heard nothing as he stared out over the Dark Sea. Its sheer massiveness made him shutter in fear. There was simply no way one guy can go up against all that Darkness without being swallow up whole, losing his very soul to the evil that lurks within its depths.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
How can one fight against something so horribly dark and frighteningly evil. It is impossible to face that alone. But he's not alone now, not anymore. He had Minomon and Yolei and Poromon and ...... he had friends. He doesn't have to fight everything by himself anymore. There will be people that can....  
  
"KEN!!!!" Yolei screamed into his ear making him wince in pain.  
  
"Ouch!" Ken turned to look at the girl next to him who was staring back at him with wide concerned eyes. "Oh hi Yolei, what's wrong?"  
  
Yolei's eyes went even wider behind the lens of her glasses. "What's wrong? I've only been calling your name for the past ten minutes without getting so much as a glance in my direction and you ask me what's wrong?"  
  
Ken blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind and I tend to get distracted easily."  
  
Yolei shook her head in exasperation and sighed. "You genius! I swear, if someone don't lock your feet to the ground, you would all float away to your own little island in the sky. You guys have a pretty difficult time keeping yourselves grounded, huh? You and Izzy are so alike, though I think Izzy has got the others to keep his head from..."  
  
"I get the point Yolei." Ken said with a smile. "I was just..."  
  
"Ken?" The voice came from nowhere. "Keeennnn......"  
  
"What's that?" Yolei asked whipping her head back and forth trying to spot the danger.  
  
Ken's frowns came together in a frown. "I don't like the looks of this."  
  
"Me either," Yolei said as they moved faster.  
  
"Keeeeennnnnnnn........" the voice was getting closer, more insistant. "Keeeeennnnnnn........ don't got awwwwwwaaaaayyyyyyyyy......... We neeeedddddd yoooooouuuuuuu............"  
  
"Ahhhhhh...." Yolei screamed and started to run.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Poromon cried out as he flapped his little wings as quickly as he could.  
  
"Guys," Ken called over his shoulders as he ran. "Now would be a good time to be digivolving!"  
  
Minomon blinked stupidly at Ken. "Oh, I forgot!" Concentrating, "Minomon digivolve to.....Wormmon!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to......Hawkmon!"  
  
Patamon squeezed his eyes shut and tried, truly he did. "I can't do it without TK!"  
  
Gatomon looked at him as if he's nuts. "I'm a champion already, I can't digivolve into anything else without Kari and the digi-egg."  
  
"Hawkmon, Wormon, how about another step?" Yolei yelled as she continued to run.  
  
"Give us a minute will you?" Wormmon called back as he moved quickly along on all eight legs.   
  
"Keeeeennnnnnnn.......coooommmmmme baaaaack......"  
  
"Not in this life time," Ken muttered under his breath as he looked behind him to make sure the others were keeping up.  
  
The Scubamons came out of the sea like newly transformed frogs from the pond. "Ken, wait, we need you."  
  
"Ahhhhhh......" They ran faster but not fast enough.   
  
"Boom bubble, pha...."  
  
"Lightning claws...."  
  
"Feather slash..."  
  
"It's not working!" Wormmon called out without bothering to try once he stopped the problem. "They're still coming!"   
  
"Ahhhhh...." Yolei came to a dead stop as two Squbamons tried to grab her.   
  
"Hang on Yolei." Hawkmon called out as he moved to intercept her attackers. "Hawkmon digivolve to.....(digimon, digital monsters, digivolve up to Champions) Aquilamon!"  
  
Yolei's giant red eagle took to the air. "Blast rings." The rings shook the Squbamons and turned them back toward the sea again.  
  
"Guys, I could use a little help here." Ken called as he tried to back away from the advancing the Squbamons   
  
"Boom bubble." Patamon flew overhead and tried to keep the enemies at bay the best he could in his rookie form. "Hurry guys, I can't keep this up forever."  
  
"Lightning claws." Gatomon tried to move to help Ken but there were three Squbamons between her and the digidestined. "Wormmon, your digidestined is in trouble."  
  
Wormmons little blue eyes went narrow with anger. "Hey, that's my digidestined. Get your own." He moved to stand between Ken and the advancing Squbamons. "Wormmon digivolve to.....(digimon, digital monsters, digivolve up to Champions) Stingmon!"  
  
Incased in his green armor, the giant insect digimon was quite formidable. "Spinning, spiking strike!"  
  
That was enough to turned the tides and force the Squbamons to retreat. "We'll be back. You beeeeelooooonnnnnnnnng with uuusss Keeeeeennnnnnnn."  
  
Ken sighed with relief before moving toward a shook up Yolei kneeling on the sandy, rocky beach. She hadn't moved an inch since the battle ended. "You all right?'  
  
Yolei said nothing as the digmons de-digivolve back to their rookie form. She had been terribly frightened. There had been close calls in the past with evil digimons, but they were usually not as close as the Squbamons had gotten to her. If it had been for Aquilamon...  
  
"Yolei," Ken looked at the badly frightened girl and knelt down beside her. He patted her on the shoulder and tried to comfort her the best he knew how. "It's okay now. We're all right."  
  
Her eyes were watery when she turned toward him.   
  
Seeing her in such distress broke his heart. "It's okay, everything will be all right."  
  
Unfortunately, the more he tried to comfort her, the worse it got. Yolei didn't need words of comfort now, she needed someone to slap her in the face and tell her to stand up. But Ken didn't understand that. The more he comforted, the more the barriers of Yolei's emotions broke. She suddenly gave into the tide of flood that had been dammed up since they had been transported to this dark place.   
  
Ken nearly went into shock as Yolei leaned into him and sobbed her fears out. She was scared to death and didn't know how to take care of all the emotions that she usually expressed so freely. She wanted to be brave and good, to show Ken that she was just another frightened little girl that needed to be taken care of. She wanted to be strong and help him through his time of need.  
  
Ken held her for a long time, rubbing her back and murmuring words of comfort either one of them heard. It took some time for Yolei to finally calmed down. She wasn't use to big cries and her eyes were blochy and red when she finally raised her face from his wet pajama front.  
  
Sniffing, she pulled back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about your shirt."  
  
Ken smiled at her with amusement. "Don't worry, it's TK's."  
  
She laughed pathetically.   
  
"You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah." Tears were still coming of her eyes. "I must look like a mess."  
  
He shook his head and reached over to wipe the tears for her eyes. "No, you always look beautiful."  
  
She gave him a sweet smile for his lie.   
  
Gatomon cleared her throat in hopes for getting their attention. "I know you guys are a little worn out right now but Patamon and I have decided that maybe we should go look for TK and Kari by ourselves while the rest of you rest. If the Squbamons came after Ken, they are sure to go after Kari."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah, you go. We'll catch up to your guys once Yolei is ready."  
  
Patamon nodded and took to the air again while Gatomon followed on ground. They made their way up to the cliffs. "We'll come back when we find them." Patamon yelled.  
  
"Good luck!" Hawkmon and Wormmon yelled before turning back to their digidestined, who were not paying any attention to them at all.   
  
Hawkmon turned to his little battle buddy. "Well, looks like it's just you and me."  
  
"Looks like."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 9)  
  
TK smoothed Kari's hair back as he shifted to a more comfortable position. The sky was getting darker by the minute and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the enemy stuck. When it happens, TK wasn't sure if he could protect Kari from time. Without Patamon and Gatomon, they were vulnerable to just about anything.  
  
Kari shifted in her sleep, keeping her arms around TK at all time. He smiled as he looked down at her. She looked so sweet like that. So innocent and helpless. He remembered her when they were just little kids. Kari had been the one kid they were looking for, but without her digivice and crest, they had no way of identifying her. After a city wide search, they finally found her right under their noses. But it had been hard, so very hard for everyone of them.  
  
He had always taken care of her, since the day Tai asked her to watch over her in the abandoned city when Kari had been sick. It was so long ago but to him, it seemed like yesterday. He can remember every waking moment spent with her, the good times, the bad times, the dangerous time. It seem that their life is always about the digital world. Would there ever be a time when they're together and not fighting for the world?  
  
"TK?" Kari had spend the past few minutes watching him. His blue eyes glowed in the dim light and looked so far away that she loathed disturbing his thoughts. Yet for a moment, there was such sadness in his eyes that she wanted to help. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he smiled at her and moved to get up.  
  
"No, wait." She pulled him back, leaning into him, keeping him with her. "I just want us to sit here like this for a little longer. We may not get the chance again anytime soon."  
  
He smiled and leaned back again, wrapping both arms around her and sighing with content. It would be a long time before they get a chance to enjoy a peaceful night like this. Granted it would nicer if they were stuck in a place of evil but it nice nevertheless.   
  
"TK?" Kari leaned back slowly and looked up at him. "Do you remember when Tai and Matt use to fight and you and I would stand there like the helpless little kids?"  
  
TK laughed. "Of course I remember, why do you bring it up?"  
  
"I just thought that when our brothers fight, it always made me feel closer to you. Like we were on the same side, the side of peace and harmony and our brothers getting along."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did."  
  
"Those were the days!"  
  
He laughed again with amusement. "Yeah, we're really getting on in our age, huh?"  
  
Kari laughed. "Okay, so it wasn't really that long ago, but it seems like we've all come a long way since then. We've all changed, moved, grown up. Won't it have been nice to stay young and be taken care of again?"  
  
"I'll always take care of you."   
  
Kari's eyes shone like diamonds. "I know." She scooted up and leaned to him. They lips touched gently. The kiss was warm and sweet, fill with their love, understanding, and trust. No one will ever be to them, as they are to each other.   
  
Turning her body, Kari wrapped herself around TK and brought herself as close to him as possible. He smelled so good, his scent mixed with the smell of the firewood and the wonderful breezy night. The warmth of his body felt good against hers. The night faded into the background and she felt his heartbeat beneath her own. All she needed was him.  
  
She tasted of sweet dreams and peppermint candy. Her scent was a like a drug to his system and he could no longer think straight. Her very presence in his life has made it all the more sweeter. And he would die a happy man now, right here in her arms.  
  
They were passionate in their embrace, sweet in their intimate kisses and terrified of what tomorrow may or may not bring for them. The sobering fact was, neither of them knew if they would survive the night. But for now, all they needed was to stay like this forever.  
  
TK didn't realize that he could ever feel like this, hot and cold at the same time. His body was on fire but his heart froze at the fear of what the night may bring. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to warm the ice in the pit of his stomach. Her hot breath heated his face as he pulled her closer. "I will never leave you."  
  
"I will never leave you." Kari whispered back, as she clutched at him, her arms tightening against the fear she felt suddenly. "TK?"  
  
"What is it?" he could feel her trembling. "What?"  
  
"They're coming!" Her voice shook as she said the words.   
  
Off in the distance, they heard it. The soft whispered words of the night that set chills up her spine. "Kaaarrriiii....."  
  
TK got up quickly, pulling Kari to her feet. "We've got to make a run for it." He tossed dirt into the dying fire and grabbed the large branch he had found as a weapon. "No matter what, I want you to keep running."  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"I'll be behind you, every step of the way." He brushed a lock of her hair back, and kissed her forehead. "Remember Piemon? Remember that awful rope we had to climb. It'll be just like before, I'll be one step behind you, okay?"  
  
She nodded and they made their way out of the cave. It didn't take them long to get lost the woods, everything looked the save in the darkness and they can only hope that they're enemies had as bad of night vision as they appeared to have.  
  
They were back on the cliffs just before the Dark Sea before either one of them knew it. No warning at all as the waves appeared before them.  
  
"Oh no." Kari said in horror. "TK?"  
  
"How did we...." There was simply no logical explanation for any of it.  
  
"Kaaarrriiiiiii........"  
  
"TK?" Kari's eyes were like two big wounds on her face. She was terrified.   
  
Before TK could respond to her fear, they were everywhere. Squbamons came out of the sea, under the cliffs they stood on, and from the woods they had just emerged from. There were a good two dozen of them surrounding them.   
  
"TK, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever may come, we'll face it together." TK said reassuring though he felt little of his false bravado.   
  
"Kaaarrriiiiiii, weeeee knneewwww yoooouuuu woooouuuuld coooommeee baaccckkkk tttooo uuuusssss."  
  
"No, get away from me."   
  
TK held the stick in front of him but knew that it would do little good. This was it. The end of the line for them.  
  
"Boom bubble."   
  
"Lightning claws."  
  
It was like music to their ears.   
  
Patamon and Gatomon appeared from behind the Squbamons that appeared from the woods. They're attacks were quick and they came toward them like the light at the end of a dark tunnel.   
  
"TK!" Patamon yelled as his little ear wings flapped rapidly.   
  
"Patamon," TK's eyes lit with relief at his buddy. "Time for a little armor digivolving." He pulled his ever present D3 from where he had clipped it behind his pants.   
  
"Right." The smile of the little guy brightened the night sky.   
  
"Gatomon," Kari's relief was unequaled. "Ready?" She had learned her lesson around, never leave home without your digivice.  
  
"You bet!" Gatomon's big eyes glowed with anticipation.  
  
TK and Kari exchanged glances before turning back to their digimons. "Digi-Armor Energize."  
  
(Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the Champions! Digimon....)  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to......Pegasumon."  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to.......Nefartimon."  
  
(Digimon, Digivolve.)  
  
The two moved like well synchronized combat partners.   
  
"Equis beam."  
  
"Cats eye beam."  
  
The shoots took the ones on the cliff off, keeping them running until they were close enough for them to do some good.   
  
"What do you think, Pegasumon? Should be clean house?"  
  
"More like take out the garbage."  
  
"Golden noose." Round up the others that stood in danger of hurting their digidestined, the two flying digimons dumped them neatly in the sea, where they belong.   
  
TK and Kari watched the battle with a great sense of relief and pleasure. They were safe again, it was as simple as that. They have each other and they have friends.  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (part 10)  
  
"So what does Genni say?" Matt asked as Izzy read over the e-mail again. It was almost three in the morning now and they had patiently waited for their digi-friend to come up with something, anything to help them figure out how to help the others.  
  
"Well, there's good news and there's bad news." Izzy said with an apologetic look.   
  
"What's the good news?" Sora asked hopefully.  
  
"That there are portals in the digital world that can lead to the Dark World. The same ones, Yolei, Kari and Ken went through last time. A shift in reality holes that we can go through."  
  
"All right!" Davis jumped up from where had had been dozing for the past hour. "I told you we should go to the digi-world."  
  
"Yeah," Demiveemon jumped up and down in his usual excitement. "Let's go to the digital world."  
  
"What the bad news?" Tai asked, ignoring the babbling boy and his digimon.  
  
"The bad news is that there's no way to detect these shift in reality holes. You won't know it's there until you've stepped through it."  
  
"Oh great!" Matt groaned. "In other worlds, no help whatsoever."  
  
Izzy scratched his head. "I'm sorry. There's only so much I can do around here."  
  
Sora smiled at him reassuringly. "It's all right, Izzy. You tried."  
  
Tai nodded his thanks. "Yeah, we couldn't have asked for more."  
  
"I still say we go to the digital world!" Davis whined. "At least then we won't be sitting around here on our butts doing nothing."  
  
Cody looked at Davis like he's lost his mind. "So you would rather wonder around in the dark in the digital world and perhaps accidentally meet up with Arukenimon?"  
  
Davis looked slightly startled. "I guess you're right."  
  
Matt and Tai both sat and looked at one another. There was nothing they could do but wait now. And perhaps, that's the hardest part of all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ken held on to Yolei's arm. His own had begun to throb not all long after the Squbamon's last two attacks. They were becoming more aggressive and coming closer to accomplishing their goal each time. He can only hope that Kari and TK are all right.  
  
"Here, let's rest of a bit." Yolei said helping Ken on to a rock by the end of the cliff bottom. With his busted arm, he couldn't make the climb.  
  
"I still say that you and Hawkmon should get up higher. The Squbamons cannot get to you there." Ken argued yet again for the hundredth time in the past two hours. The digimons were conserving their energy for the battles.   
  
"No." Yolei said simply. She was getting rather tired of arguing the point with him. "We're a team, we stick together."  
  
"But they want me. Not you." Ken said as in winced in pain. His arm was beginning to look a little swollened. "You'll be safer without me around."  
  
"It's taking both our digimons to keep those creepy guys away and you want me to leave you? You've got to be nuts."  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon said quietly by his foot. "You know that Yolei is right. Why don't you just listen to her?"  
  
"Yes," Yolei said smugly. "Listen to you digimon and listen to me."  
  
Ken sighed and said nothing more for now. He was determined to keep Yolei out of harms way. "Okay, you can stay but I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"If it looks like we're going to lose, I want you to take the digimons and get out of here. Don't worry about me, just save yourselves."  
  
"WHAT!" Yolei looked outraged.   
  
"Yolei, listen..."  
  
"NO! Absolutely not." She shook her head to let him know that she was serious.  
  
"Yolei," he pleaded. "It's the most logical thing to do. It's like what a member of a team would do if we were on a mission, you save the men you can and leave the ones you can't."  
  
"Whatever happened to leaving no man behind?"  
  
"That's in general combat." Ken explained, momentarily distracted.  
  
"Well, this isn't combat or some covert mission so you can just put that idea of your head this instant." Yolei got up and stocked on. Hawkmon flew after her.  
  
"He's only trying to protect you." Hawkmon explained quickly as he stuggled to keep up with the fast marching girl.  
  
"Well, I don't need him to protect me." Yolei said in a huff. "Who does he think he is? And what does he think I am? I'm no lace wearing pansy girl that needs a big strong man to take care of me."  
  
"And he knows that," Hawkmon said gentle. "But you're his friend and he wanted to protect you just as you want to protect him. Can't you see his side of the picture here?"  
  
Yolei sighed and slowed down. "I guess."   
  
She didn't want to admit to herself but she was scared to death. Not just for herself but for him too. He was putting up such a brave front, going further that he should when he's obviously in pain every time he moves his arm. He was so wonder that way. And she loved the way he held himself, so proud and wonderfully heroic. She could just grab him and kiss him for all his wonderful self and the way he's trying not to scare her.   
  
Ken looked at the angry girl and her bird digimon for a moment, trying to decide if he should follow or not. It would be better if he didn't follow. There was a chance for her to survive if he wasn't near her. But hen, she might be attacked even without him around and Stingmon is a good defender if nothing else. He would never put her in danger but he wanted to make sure she was all right. "Wormmom?"  
  
"Yes, Ken?" Wormmon's soft voice soothed him.  
  
"I want you to promise me something." He kept his eye on the girl. She was graceful, even walking over this pebbly beach. She took long gliding steps that drew his eyes. Long hair fluttered in the wind, hips that sway with every movement, body that....He mentally slapped himself.   
  
"What is it, Ken?"  
  
He came back to his earlier thoughts and chastised himself for his uncontrolled teenage hormones. "If things go bad, get Yolei out of here okay? I don't want her hurt on account of me."   
  
"But Ken," Wormmom looked up pleading blue eyes. "I'm your digimon."  
  
"I know," he smiled down at the little guy. "And I love you for it. But I want Yolei to be safe. I could never live with myself if anything happened to her.... Or you." He asked again. "So please, could you please just honor my wishes this once?"  
  
Wormmon looked at him sadly then glanced at the girl ahead of them. "All right Ken, if you want me to protect Yolei, I will."  
  
"Thank you my friend."  
  
"She's not going to like though." He warned.  
  
"I know. But at least she'd be alive to be mad at me." Ken said.  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All in a Night (Part 11-end)  
  
"Kari? Do you hear something?" TK asked looked over his shoulder.  
  
"No." Kari had leaned her head against TK's shoulder. They had walked in the moonlight and it was awfully romantic. She wondered how shocked he'd be if she were to kiss him again.   
  
"I do." Gatomon said turning around. That got everyone's attention real fast.  
  
"Me too." Patamon said from his usual perch on top of TK's hat. "But I'm not sure where it's coming from?"  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Shh..." Gatomon said perking her ears.  
  
Faintly in the distance, "Spinning spiking strike."  
  
"Is that..." Kari wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"It's Stingmon!" Patamon said taking to the air.  
  
"Come on." Gatomon said taking off as well.  
  
TK and Kari only exchanged a brief glance between them before joining hands and running after their digimons. So much for a peaceful night and a moonlit walk.  
  
"Grand Horn." The blast blew two advancing Squbamons back.  
  
"Ahhh...." Yolei backed away as three Squbamons advanced toward her position, she looked about her for help but there wasn't any to be had. Ken was doing worse with six Squbamons closing in on him. Me may be a fast runner on the soccer field but with his injured arm paining him, he was slowed considerably. She could only hope that Stingmon protected his digidestined better than hers was apparently doing. "Aquilamon, help!"  
  
"Squba spear."  
  
"In a minute, Yolei." Aquilamon yelled as he shifted his position in the air, dodging three spears. "I'm kind of under attack here."  
  
"And what do you think I'm doing?" Yolei cried in a panic. "Having a tea party?"  
  
"Stingmon," Ken yelled taking off toward the opposite direction of Yolei, hoping to draw the fire away from her. He mustn't let anything happen to her, even if it meant letting the Squbamons catch him in the process. "Get Yolei out of here."  
  
Stingmon sighed and reluctantly took off after Yolei, scooping her up in one large hand while kicking the Squbamons away from mid-air.   
  
"KEN!" Yolei yelled, trying to loosen Stingmon's grip when she saw that the attack on Ken had increase since Stingmon was no longer protecting him. Her heart jerked in reaction and ice formed at the pit of her stomach. "Stingmon you have to save him."  
  
"I have to get you to safety first. I promised Ken." Stingmon explained rather pathetically even knowing that she was right and he was wrong.  
  
"STINGMON!" Yolei's eyes went wide. A part of her warmed at the thought that Ken had been willing to sacrifice himself to keep her safe, but the issue at hand was not his good qualities but his stupid ones. "He's your digidestined!"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I don't care what you promised, you protect him no matter what!" Yolei yelled at the top of her lungs. She had to make sure Ken was okay. She just had to. "Now GET GOING!"  
  
Stingmon would have winced if he could but he merely nodded in agreement, glad one of the humans have some common sense. "Aquilamon!"  
  
"Toss her here!"   
  
"What?!?" She had a really bad feeling about this. "Oh, no. Guys!" Yolei yelled but it was too late, she found herself in the air with no certainty if anyone was actually going to be there to catch her before she went splat on the beach.  
  
"Diver harpoon."  
  
Aquilamon moved to catch Yolei but was distracted by the sudden attack.   
  
"Ahhhhh......."  
  
"Easy, Yolei." TK said as he caught the girl in his arms. "I've got you!"  
  
"TK!!!!" Yolei threw her arms around the startled boy. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yolei," TK choked. "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh!" Yolei smiled. "Sorry."  
  
"I hate to break this up," Pegasumon said as he flew low to kick an unsuspecting Squabmon in the head. "But we're still in the middle of a battle!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yolei looked toward her digimon. "Aquilamon, how about a lift? And this time, please try to catch me."  
  
"Sorry about that, Yolei." Aquilamon said as Yolei settled herself on his shoulders.   
  
"Stingmon's got Ken." Kari yelled across at them as Nefartimon took out two more Squbamon's with her Rosetta Stones.  
  
"So, let's take these guys out!" TK yelled getting into the game now. They've been hunted by these annoying digimons for too long, it was payback time.   
  
"I'm right behind you!" Kari's eyes sparkled with happiness as they met TK's. She had her friends and their digimons, they were doing good.   
  
"Save some for us!" Yolei called with a laugh, she looked over her shoulder at Ken who nodded his agreement. There was something in his eyes that she wasn't sure what, but it was soft and warm and infinitely beautiful.  
  
"Spiking strike."  
  
"Blast rings."  
  
Nefartimon and Pegasumon flew in for the final strike. "Golden noose."  
  
Rounding them all in one quick stroke, the two dropped their little package in the middle of the Dark Sea, from two hundred feet in the air. "We will be back. The Master will have you." The digmons watched as they all disappeared into the sea.   
  
"Stingmon, I thought I told you to get Yolei out of here." Ken said quietly from his perch on Stingmon's shoulder.   
  
"Well, I...."  
  
"Thanks for not listening to me." Ken said with a look toward an approving Yolei.  
  
"How about we all get out of here?" Kari asked with enthusiasm. "I don't know about you guys but I'm sleepy....and starving."  
  
"Me too." TK said holding on to Pegasumon as they few along the coastal lines.   
  
"Anyone know how we can get out here?" Ken asked.  
  
They looked at one another with distress. None of them knew how they got here in the first place much less how to leave this awful place.   
  
"We could try heading for the sky like we did last time." TK said though he appeared doubtful.  
  
Aquilamon looked about. "How about if we..."  
  
"How about if we use that TV on the beach?' Kari suggested.  
  
"Huh?" There sitting as pretty as a picture was a TV, running on thing at all.  
  
"Yeah," Ken said with a smile. "That would seem like a good idea."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Well, if we go into the digital world, we can at least...."   
  
"Davis would you please put a sock in it." Cody yelled. "We're not going to the digital world and that's that."  
  
Matt lifted his head from his hands. "Thanks Cody. Another minute of Davis and I was going to literally put a sock in his mouth."  
  
Tai laughed. "I would have helped."  
  
Sora smiled indulgently. "Cheer up guys, everything will be okay. Lemonade anyone?"  
  
Izzy blinked as his program fuzzed out and this screen went dead for a moment. The suddenly blinking light on the screen didn't give him enough time. "Oh no!" He pushed his chair back as quickly as he could but it was simply no use.  
  
"Ahhh....." Ken foot connected solidly with Izzy's nose as the kids and their digimon came through Izzy's laptop all at one. "Guys, get off me."  
  
"KARI!" Tai came out of the chair in one bound.  
  
"TK!" Matt sure could move fast when he wanted to.  
  
"Ken, Yolei!" Sora helped the two up and saw Ken's injured arm. "You're hurt."  
  
"Oh yeah," Izzy muttered with a grunt. "Help the ones on top up but leave me laying on the ground."  
  
"You weren't missing half the night," Cody whispered as the older brothers checked on their younger siblings while Sora played mother hen to Ken and Yolei.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Davis asked.  
  
"What happened?" Cody asked.   
  
"Well," Kari said as Tai sat her down and went looking for the first aid kit for her scratches. "We got sucked into the Dark World."  
  
TK sat down next to her. "Got dropped on the beach of the Dark Sea."  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes as she reached for the food on the table. "Ran for our lives."  
  
Ken winced as Sora pronounced that he only bruised his arm, not sprained it. "Defeated the Squbamons."  
  
TK laughed. "And returned home all in one night."  
  
Kari leaned against TK's shoulder and sighed, glad to be back where she belonged, in the real world and TK's arms. "Don't look now, but the night's not over yet."  
  
The others laughed with relief as they all sat together to enjoy what's left of their sleepover.   
  
The End....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you enjoy that!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Omnia Vincit Amor  
Love Conquers All  
  



End file.
